63rd Annual Hunger Games
by Lightnin'17215514
Summary: It's the 63rd Annual Hunger Games. Follow 17 year old tribute, Savexell Gree's life from the day before reaping, through the Hunger Games, to the days following. This is my first one on the website, please comment and tell me your opinions. And if you have suggestions, feel free to tell them to me.
1. Chapter 1

63rd Annual Hunger Games

Chapter One: Hope and Feelings

District 7 (The Lumber District)

As I finished putting on my work uniform, the work alarm started to toll, calling me to the lumber yards to chop down more trees. The sound of the horn and drum faded away as I walked out my woodcutting axe lying lazily on my shoulder and sunglasses protecting my eyes from the blazing sun. I walked with my head high, and confidence in my stride, though I fear I'll be chosen in the reaping tomorrow, or my girlfriend, or both of us. Now, even though it is unlikely, that last possibility has kept me up for the past four days with fear. I try not to show it, I am looked up to as fearless by my two younger brothers (Timothy and William) and my baby sister (Tarella), respectively ages eleven, nine, and seven. It is them, my family, that keeps me going. My dad is disabled from a freak logging accident, and my mother is a drunkard.

I spend the ten hours of my shift alternately thinking of my siblings, my girlfriend (Delia), and the Hunger Games reaping tomorrow. I also partially keep my mind on my job, so I don't end up like my father. As my lunch break starts, Truball Krowsdee comes and sits on the ground next to me.

"How's my best bud doing today?" Truball has always tried to sound happy and content, at least in public. In fact he is about as angry as an ice cube in the Sahara Desert.

"You can drop the act, nobody's in earshot of the area. I already checked." Before having sat down, I checked the area to make sure no one would be around to hear what we say.

Instantly changing before my eyes, he dropped the smile and grew a frown. "Can you believe what they force upon us kids and our parents, selecting two kids from each district to throw us into an arena and kill each other? They are messed up beyond all possible ability, and Snow is the worst of them all."

"I'm afraid, I won't lie. It is wrong, but what can we do? Let's not talk about this right now, how about after the reaping or after this year's games." While he is angry, I am broken. I know we can't do anything about it, so why bother complaining.

"Don't you realize that after tomorrow, either of us could be on a train to the capitol and likely, death. You are seventeen, I am eighteen. Other than those who have gotten Tesserae packs, we are in the top two prime reaping spots. And not to mention your girlfriend who is sixteen, and my brother who is also sixteen. We may not be here tomorrow, despite the phrase, they don't want the odds to be in our favor. It's all a bunch of bologna."

As he finished his rant, the horn signifying the end of the lunch break blew. I got up and as I helped Truball up, I looked him straight in the eyes and said, "You know full well I realize the possibility, but what can we do. Now, let's get back to work." I put on my sunglasses, he put on his happy attitude and we walked back to the working area to finish the work day.

Later in the evening…

"Hey," I felt someone bump my shoulder as the voice spoke, "how was work today?" Without waiting for an answer, Delilah stood up on the tip of her toes and kissed me.

The familiar feeling of pure joy washed over me as our lips touched. She is the most beautiful girl I have ever met, and her personality and brains keep reminding me how lucky I am to have gotten her, over all the other guys in our school who asked her out. Luckily she knew that they were total jerks and idiots.

"Fine," I managed as we pulled away from each other, "but you make my day perfect." I don't try to be cheesy, it just happens. At least she seems to love that part of me.

"Ah, you are so sweet, the good-looks is just icing on the cake. Well, I gotta get home and prepare for… tomorrow." Her smile disappeared as she said the last word, but it instantly came back. She could never remain anything but happy for any amount of time. "See you tomorrow."

We kissed again before she walked away, wiggling her fingers at me in farewell. I watched her wonderful body walk away and hoped to God that neither of us got picked. Long after she was out of sight, I turned away and walked home still hoping.


	2. Chapter 2: Home (Before the Reaping)

Chapter Two: Home (Before the Reaping)

As I walk in through the door, I stagger backwards a half-step as the body of Tarella rams into. She then looks up at me with wide eyes, full of admiration and fear. "I'm afraid for you; I had a nightmare that it was you that got picked." Her gray eyes started to mist over as she thought about it, "I don't want it to be you, who'll take care of me as well as you."

Hiding the fear I felt myself, I put all the confidence I could muster and replied, "It was just a dream, you've got nothing to worry about. Besides, I would be able to survive. I have muscles, brains, and cautiousness."

Reassured; she wiped her eyes, gave me a hug, and walked away with something else occupying her thoughts. Then Timothy and William came up to me, they were always together. William said "Dinner's waiting for you in the kitchen. I hope you're right that you ain't chosen, we can't cook and care for us like you can."

I turned to Timothy, who nodded slightly to show that he knew we were going to talk later tonight. He was to take my place if I did go to the Hunger Games, and if I didn't come back. He was about as good at subduing mother on one of her drunken rages as I was, and was already looking to get a job at the lumber yard. "I wouldn't worry about it Will, as he said; even if he was reaped, he would survive."

"Well, I'm famished, what is the food," I asked. I was eager to change the subject, and my hunger was the perfect reason.

"You're favorite, steak that I got at the market with some fresh bread from the bakery. The bread was complimentary from my best friend," Timothy answered.

"Excellent, how's dad? Was he already fed?"

Will answered this time, "Yeah, I did it!" He was excited to tell how he was helpful.

I nodded and congratulated him for helping, then went to the kitchen and sat at the table so I could eat the food sitting there.

After finishing the food, my siblings and I sat on the couch for a while as I read from their favorite book, The Hobbit. I read from where we left off with Bilbo playing the game of riddles with the creature Gollum, up to the part where he and dwarves were introduced Beorn and staying with him for a bit.

After closing the book for the night, I tucked in Tarella and William. I stopped by our parents room to find them in their usual state. Mother was out cold from the empty bottle at her bed side, dad was sleeping peacefully on the bed next to her's.

I then went to the room Timothy and I share. As I stepped in, Tim was prepared for bed and was sitting on the edge so we could look at each other as we talked. I got ready for bed then sat on the edge of my bed.

"I have a bad feeling about tomorrow, Savexell. I know you think it'll be alright but I'm afraid for you. We need you, especially Tarella."

"To be honest, I'm afraid to. I haven't slept for the past week, and I doubt tonight will be different. Just remember, if I do get chosen, I will have a chance to survive."

"But I don't have what it takes to take care of our family, unlike you. I really hope you aren't reaped, you are the best of us."

"I hope so too, now let's get to sleep. Tomorrow is a big day after all." I then lied down, and pulled the covers over me and listened to the sounds of the night outside the window on the far wall of our room.

I don't know when I finally fell asleep, but I knew it was late, and that Timothy had fallen asleep long before me.


End file.
